An Uncomfortable Breakfast
by Wistful Fade
Summary: One of Harry's teachers has been forcing him to write with a blood quill. (3 guesses for which one!) This is the story of a slow, sleepy, breakfast, that reveals just what Umbridge does to the student's she doesn't like. (Rated K for 1 curse word) Set in the middle of OOTP.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after Christmas at Grimmauld Place, and everyone had eventually dragged themselves out of bed for breakfast, Remus being the first up (Nobody knew if he even slept at _all_) and the last of course, being the infamous Ron Weasley, who could sleep for eternity if no one woke him up.

Unfortunately, not everything was quite right.

As everyone piled large amounts of food on to their plates, thanks to Mrs. Weasley, some small talk was exchanged, a few jokes about the Marauders' time at Hogwarts, and they eventually came to the topic of a certain Ms. Dolores Umbridge.

"So, Harry, how is school doing? I hear that Umbitch has been giving you many detentions lately." Sirius began. "I also hear that you are driving her crazy." He said smirking like a little boy that had just stolen some candy.

"Sirius! Language!" Exclaimed Remus, but everyone could tell that he was holding back snickers. "Well… I guess she does deserve it." He admitted, making Sirius smile in triumph.

Though this would usually make the Golden Trio and the Weasley twins laugh, they had uncomfortable and sheepish looks. Since this was very unlike the usually high spirited group, Remus cocked his head questioningly.

"Something wrong?" He inquired, staring at them trying to get a hint.

All of the adults reached the conclusion that something was definitely very wrong when the group only gave out nervous laughter. Knowing the twins, it couldn't be a prank gone wrong, because if it was, the twins would be smiling secretively and sharing looks.

Something was very, _very _wrong.

"Well…" Hermione began, but was soon silenced by the looks the others gave her. At this point, everyone was worried, Hermione wasn't the type to be put down.

In the midst of the awkward silence, Harry reached out to grab a bun from the table, his sleeves pulled back, showing a bit of his hand. Remus's arm shot out and grabbed Harry's. He tried to pull his arm back, but Remus had a firm grip on him, and was now intently staring at his hand, an expression of horror fresh on his face.

"Harry. What is this." Remus said calmly, but his calm façade was different from normal Remus. It was the kind you would get when someone was angry.

And, well, he _was_. Murderous, in fact.

**(A/N) Hey guys! How did you like the first Chapter? Of my first fanfic ever poster? Of my second fanfic ever WRITTEN? It's awesome, isn't it! Please, please, PLEASE, review! It only takes like, a second! **


	2. Chapter 2

None of the adults had never seen Remus this angry before. They didn't know what to expect.

"Harry! What. Is. This." Remus asked again, his voice now more of a growl than anything else.

"It's… nothing. I got a cut while doing… Herbology homework." Harry replied, trying to shrug off Remus's furiousness uncomfortably.

Mr. Weasley had enough of standing by, waiting for Remus to say what was so _utterly _wrong with his surrogate son, so he leaned over Harry, squinting at the faint outlines of-

_I must not tell lies?_

"Who was it, Harry." Arthur said dangerously. "Who did this to you? Another student?"

"IF IT WAS, I'LL KILL THEM MYSELF!" Sirius broke in furiously, but when he realized he was only making Harry more upset, he backed off.

"Who says it was some other person? Maybe… I did it?" Harry said, staring at the table, his lies getting more and more desperate. Unfortunately for him, Arthur had seen the work of many blood quills before, seeing as his job made him watch over the darker magic.

Now seething at whoever had made poor Harry do this to himself, he demanded ferociously, "Who made with you write with a blood quill Harry!" causing Harry to shrink back into his seat.

"Harry," Hermione started, causing eyes to turn to her, "Tell them or I will." Her once bossy voice was more caring, but firm.

"What is going on?! I'm not going to just sit here quietly!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, frustrated tears going down her face, but she was met with momentary silence. Even the twins had nothing to say.

"Umbridge." Harry squeaked. "She made me use it in detentions." His eyes loftily floating upward a bit, seeking perhaps a bit of acceptance.

His fearful reply was met with a chorus of sharp "WHAT?!"s, and an equally bad silence from the rest of the children.

"You all knew?" asked Mrs. Weasley, who was still upset.

"Well… Harry, he wasn't…" Fred started.

"He wasn't _what_?!" she demanded.

"He wasn't, well, the only one…" George finished, silently comforting his twin, who was visibly upset.

**A/N: Hey guys! I received so much positive feedback that I have decided to upload my next chapter! I know it's a bit short, but I am working furiously to put up two chapters on the same day. And before you get all annoyed, remember that this isn't my job, and that I actually have stuff to do. And not just bingeing on NetFlix. I wish. ~ Wistful Fade**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this chapter is late but… enjoy! And don't kill me please!**

Harry's head whipped up. He hadn't known that the toad was using it on other people.

"WHAT?" Harry cried, "I- I didn't!"

"Know. Its fine, Harry, really. You don't have to deal with everyone's problems." George finished for him. This, instead of comforting him, only made him bury his head in his hands, silently tormenting himself.

_Idiot._

_Idiot._

_Of COURSE she wouldn't just use it on me!_

_Stupid, stupid, self-centered-_

"HARRY!" Ron yelled at his roommate for the third time. Taking a glance at the others in the room, he explained "Sorry, he does this a lot. HARRY! EARTH TO HARRY!", finally snapping him out of it.

"How do you know she uses it on other people?" Remus asked, dreading what he knew the answer would most likely be. The twins shared a look of dread before answering.

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! THE …'s DO NOT MEAN PAUSE! IT IS USED TO AVOID SAYING (Name) continued, AND THE TWINS ARE ACTUALLY TALKING RATHER FAST.**

"We noticed…" Fred started

"Lots of people weren't…" George continued.

"Writing normally…"

"And…"

"She…"

"Well…"

"She made…" Fred's voice shook. "_us_…"

"Use…"

"The quill…"

"So…"

"It was only…"

"A theory, really…"

"But we were pretty sure…"

"Until we saw at the meeting…"

"Some of the others…"

"They had one too…"

"And at that point, we were sure that we weren't the only ones." They finished rapidly.

Mrs. Weasley's face was contorted into a twist of anger and despair. It was quiet for a moment before the silence was interrupted with a disturbing comment.

"I'LL KILL THAT BITCH!" Sirius and Mrs. Weasley screamed at the same time, eyes wild with contempt.

**A/N: GUYS! PLEASE READ! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! DO IT OR I'LL CRY! xD Kay, guys, also, please no flames. I am only a beginner, **


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore shook himself of the remaining powder as he stepped out of the floo, and into Grimmauld place. He had reached the kitchen when he noticed that there was no one talking. Uneaten food was now long cold and a few were holding their drinks, but not sipping from them. The golden trio and the twins had long left the table.

He decided to break the silence.

"Why so gloomy children? It's the day after Christmas." Dumbledore commented, his eyes twinkling in an ever-so magical way. But this was not the time.

"GLOOMY? GLOOMY!? SHE COULD'VE KILLED MY BOYS, AND YOUR ASKING US WHATS _WRONG_?!" screamed Mrs. Weasley, who earlier had seemingly calmed down, but was actually plotting different ways to kill Umbridge before the headmaster had come in.

"THAT BITCH SHOULD BE PUT BEHIND BARS! SHE SHOULD BE KILLED!" she continued, although she had never actually stopped her rant, after that point he couldn't understand what she was saying. When she had run out of breath, everyone stared in shocked silence. She breathed heavily, puffing like a bull in a fight, her face now an even darker red than her hair.

"Remus, care to tell me what's wrong? I'm afraid I don't know what the problem is." Dumbledore asked, his calm look only slightly impaired. But Remus, who was sitting in a corner of the table, facing the wall so no one could see his face, didn't answer. His head was dipped down a bit, shading his face dark enough to hide his expression.

"Remus, my boy?" Dumbledore tried again. Resigning from that option, he turned to Sirius. "Sirius, would _you _care to tell me what is the matter?" Sirius only mumbled, with an expression of pure anger.

"What was that?" the headmaster asked again. Sirius mumbled a little louder.

"Again, please. I seem to be going deaf."

"YOU BASTARD! YOU LET UMBRIDGE USE A BLOOD QUILL ON HARRY RIGHT UNDER OUR NOSES! AND IT WASN'T JUST HARRY! IT WAS FRED AND GEORGE AND COUNTLESS OTHER KIDS THAT WERE UNDER _YOUR _PROTECTION, AND-"Sirius broke into a full-fledged rant, before being interrupted by the loud noise of a stool being pushed. Remus had pushed the stool he was sitting on backwards with great force, nearly careening straight into the now-cold breakfast. He stood up, his face still partially dark, started to walk towards Sirius.

"Remus?" the terrified animagus squeaked, hoping that Remus wasn't coming for him. To his partial gratitude, Remus stalked straight past him and out of the room, muttering something that no one could here.

"I'll just… go make sure…" Tonks trailed off following Remus, her arms doing an awkward pointy action.

The room stayed quiet for a bit before the sound of the floo _whooshed_ yet again, this time twice.

"Hello?" McGonagall inquired. "What? Did somebody…" she broke off, thinking of the worst.

"Nobody's dead, Minerva." growled Sirius, his teeth grinding together.

Dumbledore sighed sadly and explained. "It would seem that our wonderful Miss Umbridge has been using blood quills on our students.

"WHAT?" McGonagall was seething. In fact, she had reached for her wand. She thought about running back to Hogwarts and bewitching the toad, but decided against it.

"Who?" she asked, as she calmed down, her face returning to its normal mask.

"Mr. Potter, the twin Mr. Weasley's, and apparently many others as well." He replied, his blue eyes losing their trademark twinkle.

"What about Mr. Potter?" A greasy voice entered the conversation. "Why are we always talking about him?"

"AND YOU!" Mrs. Weasley started to rant again. "I'VE HEARD YOU HAVE MADE MY BOYS' LIFE TERRIBLE FROM THE BEGINNING! WHAT HAVE THEY EVER DONE TO YOU! THEY'RE ONLY CHILDREN!" Thankfully, her husband eventually pulled her out of the room, leaving only Sirius, McGonagall, Severus, and Dumbledore.

"And what was with the wolf. He seemed especially angry today, would've made some fun, but he might've tried to rip me apart." Sighing, Snape continued. "It's too bad, I would've been allowed to kill him."

"Shut it, Snivellus." Sirius said, a bit spaced out.

**A/N: And that's how we end a chapter! With a shut up to our favorite (I hate him, but if I said least favorite, you guys would've ripped me apart!) Slytherin! So, peeps! Like this REALLY long chapter? At the moment it is hard for me to write because I have little to none inspiration but I don't want you to storm my house with pitchforks, so I updated! ~Wistful Fade**


	5. Chapter 5

Remus Lupin was a naturally calm man. That didn't mean he was always calm. He got mad sometimes when it was a real thing to be mad about.

This was one of those times.

Harry, his _cub_, had been hurt right under his nose.

He was supposed to protect his cub. He was supposed to protect James and Lily's son. Although he wasn't Harry's godfather, and would never be anywhere as close to Harry as Sirius, he still cared for him dearly.

"Hey. You alright?" A calm voice questioned, coming from behind where Remus was sitting in the library.

"I thought I might find you here," The soft and feminine voice continued, "You always did need to cool off around some dusty books." Remus didn't turn around; he already knew who was there. Without turning around, Remus replied weakly.

"You know yourself, I wasn't chosen to be his godfather, but…" The werewolf paused for a moment. "They told me to look out for him- said that I was like his second godfather, didn't matter I wasn't official, James told me that he trusted me to look after his beloved son. Didn't matter that I was a werewolf, they said…"

Remus coughed out a sob, but stopped when his shaking body when Tonks engulfed him in a hug.

"It's not your fault… it was never your fault…"

* * *

The room was deathly quiet, there were no signs of even a single person walking through it for years on end. Dust had settled on the furniture, streams of dull evening light were coming through the old windows- at a quick glance. At a longer surveying of the room, it was apparent that a certain long haired man was huddled in the corner.

Striding into the room, McGonagall looked towards the hidden man in the corner. "I've been looking for you for hours."

Sirius sighed and turned to his former professor. "You shouldn't have done that. I would've come out eventually."

"Eventually meaning what exactly?" McGonagall's once-strict voice morphing into her soft voice reserved for students that needed a bit of comfort.

The dog animagus rubbed his eyes and replied weakly. "I don't know… when I can stand to face my godson, I suppose…"

"He wants to see you, you know."

"Harry? That boy is too forgiving for his own good. You know what else he has too much of in his life? Bad people." He shot down the comment.

"You're not talking about yourself, are-"McGonagall was cut off.

"No, I'm not that much of an idiot. Those damned Dursleys and well, that _toad_."

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose- a habit obtained from several years teaching- and grabbed Sirius's hand, pulling him onto his feet.

"Nobody ate much at breakfast, from what I heard. There's still quite a bit of food left."

Sirius grinned weakly "Alright. Join me?"

"Might as well. I ought to keep an eye on you. You were quite a bit of trouble back at Hogwarts."

"You know I was."

**PLEASE READ:**

**Hey people, I know I haven't written in awhile, and I'm really sorry! I've been busy with finals and such, but I promise to update more! I've made a vow to upload another chapter this week. Now, I know some of you people don't know what it's like to be a fanfiction writer, but I'd really REALLY appreciate it if you took the time to write a comment! You don't even need an account!**

**-WistfulFade**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a particularly cold day at Hogwarts; snow was cascading from the sky filled with fluffy thick clouds, the castle was lit up with warm lighting, and the magnificent Christmas tree in the great hall was covered in a wide range of beautiful material.

Despite this, the atmosphere felt cold as a harsh blizzard.

The clicks of the high inquisitor's pink high heels were not left unnoticed by the students that had stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. Scurrying about quietly, the students had managed to avoid Umbridge for a day or two, using secret passage ways, empty classrooms, and dark broom closets.

Giving up on finding students to interrogate further, Umbridge headed to breakfast. Upon entering the room, the students turned their tone down to a hushed volume. Flitwick cringed visibly after getting a glance of Dolores's hideous pink cardigan.

Nodding curtly, she walked up to the teachers' table. "Good morning, colleagues." She started in her sickly sweet voice. It wasn't a normal sweet voice- it had a faux ring to it. The banquet continued for some time, mostly filled with some small talk between professors avoiding conversing with the new 'headmistress' of Hogwarts.

Putting down her fork, Dolores made her signature polite smile that was obviously not to be taken as a positive signal.

"Unfortunately…" She paused. "Mr. Flitwick, I'm afraid your height is not… sufficient for teaching."

Flitwick stuttered in surprise, eyes widening, he stared at the pink clad toad. "But- Dolores- ma'am I don't-"Umbridge cut him off with an impolite shush, and handed him a ministry paper.

Pointing to a bit of small print, she tsked condescendingly and replied. "Understand? I'm afraid it clearly violates rule-"

With an audible bang, the detailed, engraved doors of the great hall burst open, revealing the head of Gryffindor house. She advanced down the middle of the students' tables, a hostile look on her face. Whipping away from the small frame of Flitwick, she reared up quickly, and began to scold McGonagall, oblivious to the violent look that differentiated from Minerva's typical look around Umbridge.

"Minerva, your absence from Hogwarts is most concerning. Are you not fit for-"

"Oh, oh, oh, Dolores." The powerful witch interrupted with a shake of the head. "I don't think you _understand_."

Continuing abruptly, Minerva looked back up at Umbridge. "You can't fathom just what you've done to them. And of course, yourself."

Ignoring the confused look on the toad's face, Minerva presented two aurors from behind her.

Stepping out from behind Minerva's flowing emerald cloak came Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, wands out and ready.

"You- you can't do this!" Umbridge stammered with a loud cry of confusement.

"Oh yes we can." Kingsley began. "Now, are you willing to come quietly, or-"

Umbridge frantically glanced around for anyone that was on her side, before resigning to the comfort of her wand.

"No, you're the one that doesn't_ understand_, Minerva!" She shrieked, directing a powerful spell towards Kingsley. The jet of black smoke from her wand encased the two aurors in a cloud of thick smoke. The few onlookers moved closer to the wall, anxiously getting out of the line of fire.

Finishing the spell, she directed her wand back to Minerva. Gripping it tightly, she lifted the wand. "It's your turn now!" Another swarm of black smoke threatened to overtake the respectable witch.

"Oh please, Dolores. I'm more powerful than you seem to think." With a flick of her wand, the approaching smoke dissipated into the air. The triumphant smirk on Dolores's face vanished, just as quickly as the smoke.

**Hiya peeps! I know this is late... again... but I've been studying. It is the end of the school year, after all. For those of you who were wondering, I'm mostly studying for my Spanish finals. And procrastinating. But to make up for it, I've made this chapter kinda long. Well, long compared to my other chapters. Man, writing fanfiction is hard work. :P I'm making another chapter at the moment. Please leave a review! I want to know what you want!**

**~WistfulFade**

**Oh, and special thanks to Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore for pointing out a mistake I made.**


End file.
